soviet_star_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kremlin
Kremlin is the capital planet of the gargantuan interstellar federation colloquially known as the Soviet Star Union and the oldest human colony within the borders of the nation. Population-wise, it is the second most populous world in the entirety of Soviet space, surpassed only by Arkanus. It was first settled six thousand years ago by colonists from the USSR, as part of Project Siberia. Overview Kremlin is a highly-developed world, which sits at the center of the Soviet bureaucracy, as the capital of the Union. It is inhabited by over twelve billion people and it is the only civilian planet to have a Torus, a feature usually reserved for Fortressworld-type colonies. The Order of Commissars and the Soviet Home Fleet are also based here. As the capital, it houses the most important political institutions of the Soviet Star Union: The offices of the Premier, the various ministries which make up The Politburo, as well as the Congress of the Workers' Party. It has not faced a foreign invasion since the Red October War. History Establishment Kremlin was the original colony, settled by the USSR during Project Siberia, following the discovery of a wormhole. Following the collapse of the USSR and the closing of the wormhole, it has become the center of Soviet civilization. Initial population consisted of only a few thousand inhabitants and the supporting infrastructure, leading to a relatively slow growth over the next two thousand years. However, technological progress and eventual population growth, have eventually led to the establishment of several daughter colonies. The Red October War Also see: Red October War The early interstellar years of the Soviet civilization, were characterized by a period of peace, with Kremlin sitting at the center of a fledgling civilization and prospering from the influx of resources from its daughter colonies. First contact with the Arkanian civilization and the ensuing Red October War, would, however, change that. During the century-spanning conflict, Kremlin has been unsuccessfully invaded twice and has suffered from orbital bombardment on multiple occasions, resulting in widespread destruction and massive loss of life. It is estimated that over two-thirds of the planets population, which numbered in the tens of millions at the time, had been decimated by the orbital bombardment, which mostly consisted of primitive nuclear weapons and asteroids. Following the conclusion of the war, the planet has been rebuilt over the course of several generations. Capital of the Soviet Star Union The Soviet Star Union has not existed in its current, recognizable form until the year 2504 of Infinite Conquest, due to the fact that Soviet civilization at the time, was much smaller and had a different organizational structure. The current structure, which divides the nation into sectors, has been implemented in a series of reforms. Kremlin is not the direct capital of the Union, but rather, the capital of the Soviet Home Sector, which gives it de-facto, if not de-jure status as the center of Soviet civilization. Kremlin is the only world classified as a civilian colony, to have a Torus, a massive orbital ring defensive installation, supported by large pillars. Built in the year 3247 I.C., the Kremlin Torus, dubbed the Torus Aeterna, houses the Soviet Home Fleet, a separate branch of the military, which is tasked with the protection and policing of the Soviet Home Sector. Kremlin has also been serving as the official headquarters of the Order of Commissars since 3301 I.C., although the Order is much older than that. Recent History Category:Locations, Category:History